


Just Watch

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Being Walked In On, Established Relationship, F/M, Feeling Frisky, Ficlet, Lingerie, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Smut, Surprises, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You want to surprise Harry when he comes home from work, but when it looks like he might be pulling an all-nighter, you decide to take certain matters into your own hands. Literally.





	Just Watch

It was one of those kinds of nights. The kind where you get real frisky and have no ability whatsoever to tone it down, let alone _off_.

Harry still hasn't arrived home from S.T.A.R. Labs, but according to the clock, he's due back any time now. Wouldn't it be nice if he came home to delightful, tempting surprise?

Alone in your apartment, you let out a little squeal of excitement as you head over to your underwear drawer in search of something much more enticing to wear. _Ah yes, this will do._

Looking like an almost-naked temptress, you hop on the bed and try out (what you hope are) various sexy sitting positions and fix your hair so it falls in just the right way.

Wait until Harry sees you like this!

Except... you're the one who ends up waiting. For far too long. Normally, when Harry's gone this late, it means he's going to be pulling an all-nighter at the Labs. This is terribly unfortunate because you have been sitting here for ages imagining all the nasty things you wanted to do to him and vice versa. You've been revving yourself up and now there's no turning back. You are in need of some kind of relief, and if Harry won't be here to provide it, you were going to have to take care of your own needs.

You let your hand slip down past your fancy underwear to slowly start to tease yourself. Although, you’re quick to give in to your touch and delve a finger in between your folds to feel the deliciously pooling wetness.

Wow, you had really done a number on yourself.

Working up a nice rhythm, you close your eyes and fully imagine the fantasies you were having earlier about Harry. You can't help the small sounds leaving you and think if Harry were here, he'd for sure have you screaming.

"Oh, Harry..." escapes from your lips, breathy. You never even heard the bedroom door open...

"(Y/N)?"

It's Harry. He stands there in the doorframe, frozen in place with wide eyes.

"Harry!" you exclaim with utter shock. You remove your hand from beneath your panties, but Harry takes a quick step forward, suddenly remembering how to move again.

"Don't... Don't stop," he orders.

It takes you a couple seconds to process his words, but your hand finds its way back between your legs and you let your fingers resume their good work. _Kinky bastard._ You bite your lip and recover your perfect pace as you rub circles against your sensitive nub. _Oh, so good._

You writhe from your own touch and Harry's intense blue gaze is making you even hotter. He moves to sit in front of you and soon there's a wonderfully familiar combination of sounds – an unbuckling belt and an opening zipper.

That alone may or may not have made you wetter.

You didn't mean to moan the way you did at that, but hell, it happened anyway. He's right here, inches away from you. You can smell the remnants of his cologne from when he put it on early this morning. Everything about him is driving you crazy. Especially the fact that he isn’t touching you. Just watching.

Your eyes are glued to his unveiled hardness now in his hand. And when Harry starts to stroke himself in front of you, you forget to breathe.

Funnily enough, your fingers inside you don't seem to forget how to stop.

Honestly, he's such a vision to look at. So big... You imagine all of him inside you and make a tiny whine at the thought.

Harry's other hand takes your chin and raises it to have you look him in his eyes. You meet them, noticing they are completely blown wide. Shallow breathing on your end, you manage to force out, "Faster?" He nods, gradually picking up his pace, as do you, matching it perfectly.

_Oh God_ , you're getting there already. It shouldn’t be this easy. Harry's not even touching you and yet you feel like you're going to explode right here, right now.

"Harry..." you whimper.

Now your back is arching off the bed as you rub yourself fast and hard, but you keep your eyes locked with him. Harry's mouth hangs open and a low growl falls from his throat at seeing you like this. The only time when you aren't staring each other down is when his pure blues shut tight. When he does, you follow by example and cry out repeatedly, body shaking, while he comes all over your stomach.

After this glorious spectacle, a spent Harry drops down on the mattress next to you dramatically. You giggle a little and twist your body to meet him with a kiss.

"Well, hello to you, too," he says roughly.

"Hi," you finally say with a huge smile.

"I'm sorry I was late."

You give Harry a playful look. "I'm not."

Harry laughs. "Can we greet each other like that from now on?"

"I have a feeling the team won't take to that idea..." He raises an eyebrow.

"All the more reason."


End file.
